klaine bathtime
by stephcolfer
Summary: After a long day of paintballing, is there a better way to unwind than a long, hot bath? With your boyfriend of course.


Splat. Kurt had just been pelted in the back of his head by a paintball. He turned around and saw Puck thrusting his fist into the air, clearly proud of his shot. Kurt stopped running and folded his arms, he hated exercise, and running combined with being blasted by balls of paint was his idea of hell. Blaine on the other hand, was in his element. Being a student at Dalton for so long meant he was rarely allowed to let his hair down, unless it was time for their daily dose of Blaine's 'The Katy Perry Show'. Even though he transferred to McKinley High, he was still having trouble losing his Warbler ways. But right now, was a whole other story. He was running flat out, chasing Sam, letting out yells that sounded very much like a caveman. Kurt was both shocked and impressed, he had no idea his boyfriend could be so… wild.

After the battle was over, Puck still the reigning champion, Blaine walked over to Kurt, he was sat trying to pick crunchy, green paint out of his hair, with a grossed out expression on his face. "Need a hand?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head, looking defeated.

"No. I think I'll go home and take a bath, I feel all icky." Kurt said, pouting slightly. He hated when he felt any less than immaculate.

"Good idea, I'll go with you" Blaine said, with the tiniest of smiles.

"Umm, okay, but you'll be waiting a while, you know how long my regime takes" Kurt said, his confusion not very well hidden.

"Who said anything about me waiting outside?" Blaine said, his voice low and soft. Kurt's eyes grew a little wider. Surely he didn't mean what he _thought_ he meant? Judging by Blaine's face, that was _exactly_ what he meant.

Kurt's heart was beating much faster, "Blaine, what's gotten into you?" Blaine answered by cupping Kurt's face and kissing him.

"You" Blaine murmured into his lips. Kurt couldn't argue with that. So they said their goodbyes to the others and made their way back to Kurt's Navigator.

They pulled up on the driveway, thankfully Burt's car wasn't there, he was still in the tyre shop. With very little talking, Kurt led Blaine up the stairs, and Blaine's hands remained around Kurt's waist the entire time. He shut the bedroom door behind them, and closed the curtains. "Are you really serious about this, Blaine? You don't think its… too far" Kurt turned around to see his boyfriend, and was caught off guard. Blaine had already ditched his clothes on the floor. Kurt was no stranger to seeing Blaine naked. They were, after all, having sex now, even if it had only been three or four times. But this felt weird, it wasn't _planned_. Blaine must have sensed that Kurt was feeling uneasy about the idea, so he strolled over to Kurt and started kissing his neck, he didn't need much convincing after that. With a little help from Blaine, soon all Kurt's clothes had joined Blaine's in a heap on the floor.

Kurt went into the bathroom first, and started running the hot water, and began adding the scented bubble bath. "Bubbles?" Blaine asked, smirking as the question left his lips.

"Of course bubbles. They smell good. And plus, I think you'd look hot with a bubble beard" Kurt winked, and laughed at Blaine's expression. After the tub was full, Blaine climbed in first, settling himself comfortably against the side and making a space for Kurt. Blushing slightly, Kurt followed suit. One foot in… two feet in… everything was going well. Or it was until Kurt realised he'd climbed in at the wrong angle; when he sat down he left himself practically nose to nose with Blaine, which wasn't the plan. Kurt tried to hide his face with his hands, but, well, he didn't leave enough room to even do that. To make things worse, he didn't have enough room to stand and rearrange himself either. Blaine laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. Kurt was just beginning to like it there, when he felt to strong arms go all the way around him, and start to lift him. With their combined strengths, Kurt managed to stand, so he turned so that he could lay back against Blaine's chest. _That's better_, he thought, he loved listening to Blaine's heart. He closed his eyes and smiled. A groan escaped him when soft, wet hands began rubbing his shoulders, and then down to his chest. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's head, but regretted it once he tasted the paint that was still there. Kurt giggled and mumbled something that sounded like an apology, but he was too busy enjoying his massage.

Kurt stirred as Blaine gently shook him, whispering in his ear. He must've dosed off, but who could blame him after that massage? "C'mon Kurt, I think we should get out now" Blaine whispered again.

Kurt whined "ohhhhhhh, do we have to? Do we have to, Blaine?" he snuggled in even closer.

"We've been sat here for nearly an hour, I have to get up, my ass is numb" Blaine said, laughing as he finished his sentence.

"I didn't get a chance to give you that bubble beard" Kurt moaned.

"Maybe next time" Blaine said, and kissed Kurt's cheek.

It was obvious that Kurt was barely awake. Blaine helped him to stand, then stood up to join him. Fearing that he might fall to sleep at any second, Blaine kept one arm tight around his waist. With his free hand he took the towel off the rail and wrapped Kurt up. Kurt looked so sweet and cute, Blaine just wanted to hold him and never let go. He decided against this, he figured it wouldn't be long until Burt was home. And this was not what he wanted to look like when he did. "Kurt, I have some bad news" Blaine said, with a falsely serious tone.

"Mhm?" Kurt managed to say. He was rubbing his eyes now, looking as sleepy as ever.

"You have prune fingers" Blaine couldn't keep a straight face any longer, he laughed at how quickly Kurt woke up after hearing this.

"Ew. Just, ew. _And_ I'm going to have to take a shower later, this paint is _still_ in my hair" Kurt said, his brow furrowed.

"Sorry, my bad" this time it was Blaine's turn to look cute. Blaine turned to walk out of the bathroom to find his clothes, and Kurt lightly slapped his ass. "Hey" Blaine said, his tone playful.

"Ah, so your ass isn't _that_ numb then" Kurt said, Blaine just stuck out his tongue and continued his quest for his clothes.


End file.
